thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Shannon
Madison Shannon is an Oracle from Earth's France. She is an orphan who always knows more than she lets on. Maddie's an introvert whose only real friends are Hunter and Chris. She tries to be more open towards the other members but openly hates them. She learns the ways of medicine eventually becoming the best doctor in The Creature World. Physical Description Maddie is an Oracle meaning she physically appears to be human with brown hair, but oddly colored eyes. In the movie, she is a small child, six or seven years old. Her eyes were completely white with no visible iris or pupil. In the show, Maddie, appearance-wise, is in her early teens. Her eyes are more developed than in the movie. Her iris appears to be a light shade of gray and the pupil a darker shade of gray. When Maddie is using her powers, her eyes become completely white again and glows brightly. Background Madison Shannon was born on January 2nd, 1875 to Human parents in France. She and her family moved to The Eastern North American Compound soon after, when Maddie was two years old. As Maddie got older her human parents started to rapidly grow old, weak and sickly. However, Maddie did not grow up physically during this time. It turns out one of Maddie's powers is to drain other creatures and humans of their life force keeping herself young. She was unknowingly doing this to her parents to the point where they died when Maddie was three years old. Once her parents were gone, Maddie soon aged up to the age she should be. She quickly learned to become independent, even signing herself up for preschool. At this preschool, she met Hunter Brown, an Italian Blood Elf, and they eventually became close friends. Maddie lets loose the fact that her parents are dead, but not the fact that she killed them. Hunter invites her to move into his house with his family. Personality The Creature Council Movie Season One Season Two Season Three The Creature Council: A Different Time Season Four Season Five Season Six The Creature Council: Battle Through Time Season Seven Season Eight The Creature World United Role on the Show Powers and Abilities Appearances Encyclopedia Entry Madison Shannon is a Draining Oracle from Earth’s France. She was part of the “big four” that aided creature kind in The Creature War. When she graduated high school she took up anatomy, biology, and phycology classes eventually earning over 50 PHDs making Maddie one of the best doctors in The Creature World. Development Like most Creature Council Members, Maddie's name is slightly different from her original inspiration. Maddie is based on one of The Creators' friends personality-wise. Over time, these friends grew apart from The Creators and so the character of Maddie changed as well. Eventually, Maddie became a mess of personalities and needed to be changed. The Creators removed all personality and emotion from Maddie the character. Late in the development of the show as a whole Maddie finally started to become what we see today. The thought of making Maddie an orphan did not occur until the second to last draft of The Creature Council Movie.Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Creature Council Category:Oracles Category:Creature Council Members Category:Royalty